Temporary Insanity
by sparkley-tangerine
Summary: After Heero bites the apparent dust, Quatre suffers from amomentary lapse of sanity and invites Duo to stay with him. Thesecond lapse occurs when he doesn't kick him out after two weeks ofidle boredom. Welcome to Hell Quatre Winner, welcome to Hell.
1. Chapter 1

Temporary Insanity

A/N: Archive: and under sparkley-tangerine,  
LiveJournal under stangerine88  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Pilots or the Gundam Wing  
franchise. If I did THIS would have been the result. Sucks, doesn't  
it?

Summary: After Heero bites the apparent dust, Quatre suffers from a  
momentary lapse of sanity and invites Duo to stay with him. The  
second lapse occurs when he doesn't kick him out after two weeks of  
idle boredom. Welcome to Hell Quatre Winner, welcome to Hell.  
2+4/4+2, mentioned 1X3/3X1

Notes: This is the sequel/side- fic/other PoV of Cadaver Company. The  
Quatre and Duo story. The plot-bunny has spawned. You have been  
warned.

Chapter One: A Lapse in Sanity

I, Quatre Raberba Winner, am officially concerned about the  
condition of my own mental health. What, exactly, had I been  
thinking, inviting Duo Maxwell to stay with me? The Duo Maxwell who  
called himself the God of Death. The one with the meter long braid  
and a Gundam that gave off the air of having once been the monster  
in an American horror film. The same Duo Maxwell that had the most  
amazingly large and beautiful violet eyes, I had ever seen.

Sanity had taken a sudden leave- that much was obvious.

Or maybe I'd just tuned into that little voice in my mind  
that kept reminding me to look out for number one. The voice that  
had quite deviously taken advantage of the situation and mapped out  
a viable plan to get myself alone with Pilot Zero Two.

You know, that same voice that made me go against my  
family's wishes and pilot a Gundam; the same voice that made me  
drink caffeinated tea and kill people.

Yes, I was certainly living on the edge.

I sighed to myself, muting the mike on my side as Duo hummed  
the tune Ave Maria'. I knew I wasn't the manliest looking of the  
pilots. Wufei thought I was too weak to be a soldier, Trowa thought  
I was insane because of my Space Heart, Heero only saw my financial  
and leadership abilities and contributions to the team and Duo….

Duo thought I was a cute little rich kid.

My problem? You don't make out with the cute little rich kid.

Although, if I was a bit more honest with myself- and that  
devious little voice- I certainly wanted to do more than simply kiss  
with Duo Maxwell.

I felt my cheeks burn as naughty thought filled my mind of  
Duo. Of me and Duo. Of me and Duo and a bed….

Well you get the point. There didn't necessarily have to be  
a bed involved.

"- Q? Q-bean? Kitty-Quat? Q-man? QUATRE!"

I blinked. "Yes?"

Duo continued to rant at me. "If you don't use that deep  
boardroom voice soon I'm going to make my Gundam molest your Gundam  
and send the pictures to Une."

I'm only slightly ashamed to admit that not-so-innocent  
pictures of Sandrock and Deathscythe in compromising positions  
filled my mind- as the words deep boardroom voice' echoed in the  
background- before I remembered I had flicked off the mike earlier.

I'm so blond sometimes, I scare myself.

I tapped the button and cut off my friend's slow countdown.

"If your Gundam touches mine in any way that expresses a  
devilish sexual intent, I will file charges on Sandrock's behalf."

Duo's face popped up on the vid, an eyebrow quriked. He  
looked so…rugged and handsome like that…..

"With who?"

I had to think about that for a moment before giving him my  
most dignified look.

"I'll tell Wufei."

Not-quite-maniacal laughter assaulted my ears. Duo had no  
fear of the justice obsessed Chinese pilot and gained some sort of  
crude entertainment out of teasing him.

I pouted. "I'll tell Heero."

The laughter didn't stop. I sighed. I was trying to solve  
the matter with a bit of peaceful negotiating but now it was time to  
break out the big guns.

"I'll tell Trowa."

Complete and utter silence.

"Dude…..that' s harsh."

I couldn't stop a smug smile from crossing my face. Duo has  
this illogical fear of Trowa…..asking him why results in mumblings  
of carnies and small hands. And the silence. Silence unnerves Duo  
greatly.

Silence like the one we were sharing right now.

I pulled my thoughts back to my unusually quiet comrade,  
noting his solemn expression. He must have sensed my gaze or the  
unspoken question because the happy mask popped halfway into place.

"Can you believe Heero's dead? It's...weird. I always  
thought he'd be the first to go because of his The Mission Is  
Everything' attitude- but he's the Perfect Soldier. He can't die."

I bit my lip at the swell of utter sadness that came from  
my companion. The bitter acceptance and the quaking fear that  
someone else he cared about would be next.

Not that Duo knew I could feel all of that coming off of him. He  
likes to hide behind too bright smiles and off-beat humor to keep  
people from seeing he's not as shallow or simple as a puddle but  
deep and passionate like the ocean.

"No matter what anyone else thinks- even Heero- he is only  
human. Mortal and emotional. Bright and shadowed at the same time."

Duo blinked at me before rubbing the back of his  
neck. "Quat, man…..I don't know if they taught you this in manners  
school or not but you usually use the past tense to talk about the  
dead."

Oh drats! Here comes the part where people start giving me  
the Quatre's gone Kooo-coo' looks. Allah knows I've gotten used to  
them but it would be nice if someone didn't think I was a nutcase.

"I don't think Heero is dead."

Duo coughed. "He self-destructed. "

I rolled my eyes. "I know Duo. I saw him self-destruct Wing.  
I felt it with my Space Heart…….but I haven't felt him fade from my  
being. He's still among the living."

I swear, hand to Supreme Being, Duo gapped at me and looked amazing  
doing it. It's just not fair.

"Q-man I know you think you've got some sort of …..funky feeling  
thing when people get close to you but nobody could possibly survive  
that."

I glowered at him. "I'm not delusional or insane, Maxwell. If you  
want the clinical term I'm empathetic. I know what I feel, what  
others feel and I know Heero isn't dead."

It was oddly disturbing to see Duo's violet eyes take on an  
almost calculating gleam as he studied me.

"Empathy huh?" he challenged. "Okay, Quat, what am I feeling  
now?"

I huffed at him. Of all the damn nerve!

I took a deep claming breath before reaching for the braided  
pilot's emotional aura. I just hoped he would be ready for the  
answer and remembered that he had asked for it.

"You're saddened, obviously, by the loss of a comrade.  
You're afraid for those you care about that are still living but  
you've already accepted, embraced that death is the driving force of  
life; especially yours and that of those around you."

Duo snorted. "Logical assumptions. "

I frowned. "Let me finish."

He glared but complied.

"You're surprised that I've hit so close to your actual  
feelings and you're….wary of me. Of me knowing that you're not  
anywhere near as happy as you like the world to think." My voice  
softened. "It terrifies you to think that someone else could feel  
how much you hurt on the inside- that someone else could know that a  
little boy cries silently under your sunny smiles."

Duo swallowed suddenly and I felt very guilty for going as far as I  
did. Perhaps too far.

"You felt all of that?"

I nodded. "From the moment I first met you."

Duo seemed to be digesting that as he nodded sharply at the  
screen and signed off.

Yes, a lapse in sanity had definitely occurred.


	2. The Mystery of the Poeny Shirts

Temporary Insanity

Chapter Two: The Mystery of the Peony Shirts

It's been five days since we've arrived on base in L4 and already I have had to stop six attempts on Duo Maxwell's life. At the rate he's going, I'm doubtful if he's even going to survive the week.

Of course he doesn't know I've stopped two because they were my own.

It seems that someone has to be on his side, lest we all end up killing the L2 pilot in a fit of murderous rage. It didn't help that Duo spent his first day on the base calling Allah 'Allie'- especially when forty-one of its forty-two occupants are _Muslim_.

It got worse when Rashid found out the braided pilot had used his hair oil to fix the squeaky hanger door hinges. The leader of the Maganucs is a _very_ big man- just as one would assume, trying to stop him from hurting someone is not an easy task.

However I had succeeded, if only because I look harmless and have a sweet smile.

And I'd used up my life debt from Rashid on that crazed violet-eyed prankster.

Ladies and gentleman, Duo Maxwell is a sneaky, cunning, determined, conniving, slippery little prankster- from coloring Abdul's sunglasses in with permanent marker to cutting up all our socks and sewing the two tops together.

That is probably why I knew exactly who had taken all of my peony-colored shirts today.

…….yes, peony, not pink. It's even on the tag if you wish to check.

Had I been any other person, it wouldn't have been THAT big of a problem. I could have simply put on another color shirt.

Unfortunately, I am me and certain colors simply do _not_ work with my skin tone.

White dirties far too easily in the heat and working on Gundams is never good for your clothing. I had maybe four white dress shirts on hand for any problem that may arise- in another base that is.

Black, grey, dark blues, greens and purples are out as well. They conduct heat like nothing I've ever seen and I'd look even more harmless than I already do if I passed out from heat stroke.

Reds turn me into a gigantic lobster, yellows make me look like I've suddenly developed a bad case of jaundice and orange clashes horribly with my hair.

Really, what other colors did that leave me?

Besides, my ensemble looks very nice with my khaki dress pants and violet vest.

Which was exactly what I was stuck wearing as I stomped down the hallways of the base, looking for that braided menace.

It is a time honored tradition, upheld by meteorologists and society alike, to name each and every hurricane that develops during those lazy, hot days of summer. A millennium of names had already been used- from A to Z alternating sexes, even re-issuing names that started with unique lettered names.

Q was one of them and I was pretty sure that the name Hurricane Quatre had yet to be used.

Until today.

Today_ I_ was Hurricane Quatre. Gr.

I had worked up a decent amount of anger by simply finding my shirts to be missing. Stalking down the halls with just my vest barely covering my stomach and chest didn't help matters. Most Maganucs turned tail and ran when they saw me rumbling down the hall- very few braved my terse "Where's Maxwell?" before scattering like bugs.

Only Rashid tried to keep up with me.

"No one has seen him since late last night, Master Quatre."

The big man hesitated, glancing at my lack of shirt. He kept his silence but curiosity all but rolled off of him in waves.

I growled. "He took my shirts."

"Ah." Was all the response I received. "Why?"

As if I knew. "We shall see, Rashid. We shall see."

The mess hall was occupied by a few of the lay-a-beds under Rashid's command. No braided teenage terrorists to be found. The same could be said for the kitchens, Rec Room, Vid Room, Computer Room and every other nook and cranny of the base.

Even the hanger was void of Duo's presence- which was odd because it was where we spent most of our time.

A frightening thought hit me then- had the L2 pilot gone outside alone? While this _was_ a colony we were on, it had been made to feel exactly like the Eastern deserts on Earth- all heat and oddly enough tanning lights. There were even vultures waiting for some unsuspecting person to try and battle the elements and fall prey to the heat.

My usually calm, cool and collected mind went to pieces as visions of chibi-Duo's were viciously pecked at and nibbled on by demonic looking birds.

My common sense seemed to have vanished along with it, considering I spent the next hour wandering around outside the base, looking for any sign of my wayward friend.

My shoulders were tight with worry and anger as I stormed down the halls again. I know Duo can run and hide but this was ridiculous! What if we had a mission? What if the base were attacked? What if I got a chill from running around without a shirt?

The possibilities were endless.

Having spent all morning trying to find my prey- I mean friend, no one could blame me for being caught off-guard when I turned a sharp corner and slammed right into him.

This embarrassingly frightened 'Gah!' sound left my mouth as we literally bounced of each other. Duo made a squawking noise of some sort before regaining his balance quickly.

I nearly fell on my ass.

That horrible little mental film I'd had on repeat in my mind- the one of tiny Duos getting eaten by the descendants of the beasts in Alfred Hitchcock's Birds- suddenly morphed into one of a rather evil looking version of myself dunking screaming chibi-Duos in hot oil.

"Duo!" I growled, hoping I looked at least a bit threatening. "Where have you been?!"

He blinked at me. "I was in the storage room. You guys have this big-ass tub of black polish! It was a perfect match with my buddy's paint color as well."

There was the barest of pauses. "Hey Q, you don't look so happy."

Violet eyes widened as they finally took in the rest of my appearance. I was expecting exclamations of horror or shock or maybe even sorrow.

I wasn't expecting Duo to start laughing his ass off.

….yes I did say ass again. Deal with it.

I shifted my weight to the right, hands on my hips and a glare on my face.

"Just what is so funny about my appearance?" I demanded testily.

Duo gasped for breath as he pointed in my general direction. "Y-you're sunburned red. Really, really red."

I felt a flush trying to seem into my already red- at least according to Duo- cheeks as I tried to glare fiercer. Come to think of it that tightness on back and shoulders hadn't left since finding Duo……

"I was outside looking for you! I thought you might have ventured out alone." I certainly wasn't going to tell him about my terrifying visions of little Duos getting eaten by devil-birds.

"So you went out in this heat, just to find me, without a shirt on?"

His tone was what set me off, well that and his words.

"You bloody well took all my shirts!" I protested loudly, watching as that little smirk I've grown to grudgingly like faded into an incredulous gapping expression.

"You're rich though! You probably have tons of clothes stashed somewhere."

I rolled my eyes. "_You cleaned out my drawers_, Duo. Wouldn't any extra clothing I had been _in_ them?" I was going to ignore the part about being rich.

A very guilty expression crossed Duo's face as emotions rolled off him in waves. Guilt, sorrow, worry and something warm. His dark eyes scanned over my shoulders and chest intently.

"And that sunburn looks bad…..damn, I'm sorry Q."

Why was it impossible to stay mad at him? That's probably what saves his hide every time Duo decides bait Wufei. Or tell dirty jokes to Heero. Or hide Trowa's clown pants.

I scratched my nose wearily, wincing at the dull throb my burnt skin produced. "What in the world did you need all those shirts for Duo? Can I at least have two back?"

I felt a ball of dread twist itself into existence in my stomach as the feeling of guilt grew. Duo looked distinctly nervous.

"Well, heh, Quatre-buddy…" I glared silently and he fidgeted. "….you remember that tub of polish I mentioned discovering?"

I swallowed, feeling faint. "Please tell me you didn't."

He winced. "That would be lying man."

"All of them?" There had been nearly fourteen shirts!

A swell of pride drifted between us as I watched Duo straighten.

"Hey, Deathscythe's a freaking big Gundam!"

That was really quite nice and dandy and I was positive I would be thankful for Deathscythe's size in the future, but at that moment, I was only concerned with one thing.

"Duo, what am I going to_ wear_?!"

My achy skin actually tingled pleasantly as I watched my braided friend skim over my body. It wasn't bloody fair- I could sense emotions, why couldn't I project them? I would have been projecting some heavy feelings of lust right about now.

Ha, projecting…..ejecting…..ejac-

"- you should fit."

My brain seemed to cut in and freeze up at the same time. What! What had I missed?!

"Excuse me?"

Duo shot me a look that clearly questioned my intelligence.

"I said me and you are about the same size- you should fit into a few shirts of mine."

Oh. I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed- for a moment there I could have sworn….

Never mind. I had already established the fact that I was a tad more dirty-minded than the average teenager-which was an alarmingly amazing feat. My mind could take Duo reading out the phonebook and turn it into a sexual innuendo.

…perhaps I was a little sexually frustrated- but who isn't?

A hand grabbing my arm- my badly sun burnt arm- was enough to startle me out of my thoughts.

It was enough to make me shriek as well.

Duo jerked his hand back quickly, a flush staining his cheeks.

"Sorry! Jeez I totally forgot. Man, that was stupid of me."

That rebellious little voice in my head wanted to glare and say "No shit!"

I quelled it with a mental smack in the head and simply smiled weakly.

"Do you have something that isn't black or red, perhaps?"

A frown crossed duo's lips as he nodded slowly. "I think I have a few grey shirts in one of my duffles. Ouch, that burn looks really bad. We need the First Aid Kit before getting you into anything."

What about getting me out of something?

I bit back a surprised squeal as two blunt fingers hooked into the waist band of my pant and began to drag me down the hall. Breathe Quatre, breathe. My god but I was seconds away from proving the theory of spontaneous human combustion.

I knew I was somewhat deranged when I realized I was thankful that my sunburn had hid my blush by the time we arrived at Duo's room.

I tried to hide my complete and utter mortification as he unlocked the door quickly and ushered me in.

"Just park it there for a moment. I've got some of that green goopey stuff for sunburns somewhere…."

I sat gingerly, not really sure why in the world my heart was beating so fast. Maybe I was having a heart attack? Heart palpitations? Heart murmur?

Denial thy name is Quatre.

…….that's actually pretty funny considering I'm Arabian and Denial, you know- that river in Egypt.

Okay it's a bit lame too. I'm just nervous; when I get nervous I say stupid things and break objects.

"Here we go!"

Duo's sudden appearance made me twitch violently. Well, if I hadn't had a heart condition before today, I certainly had one now. I blinked at the half-used bottom of aloe lotion in his hands.

"Burn much?" I asked slyly, taking the bottle and squirting a small glob into the palm of my hand. Ah, cold!

Duo smirked at me. "Maybe a bit…..but this stuff does make great lubricant."

My hand muscles involuntarily twitched, squirting out over half of the lotion onto my chest, stomach and even Duo's bedspread.

Like that mattered with my brain having short-circuited.

Duo. Lotion. Lubricant. As if the over-active, low-budget porn film that made up my imagination needed anymore material to work with.

Duo had cracked up at my expression, laughing hard and clutching his stomach. I tried to rub the green lotion in on my skin and not imagine Duo rubbing it anywhere else.

Sadly, all that concentration meant I was done all the spots I could reach in record time.

I growled softly, trying to reach that one spot- the one right into the middle of your back that you just can't reach no matter how flexible you are. Even Trowa has to use a door jam to scratch that one spot and I've seen him fit into a duffle bag.

Duo finally seemed to take pity on me snorting at my inability to bend backwards.

"Give me that before you pull a muscle. Take off the damn vest and lie on the bed."

I had it off and was lying contently on my stomach before those words actually processed in my brain- it had short-circuited early, remember? Ladies and gentlemen it is official- the colonies only hope rests in the hands of five extremely hormonal teenage boys.

A burst of surprised from Duo kept my mind off the fact that his hands were touching my bare skin. I grunted in question and he paused fearfully.

"What- was I being too rough? You burned right through your vest…."

I shook my head as much as I could. "No you're surprised about something just now. What was it?"

A breathe of embarrassment and shame washed over me gently as those warm hands went back to work in my abused skin. Duo cleared his throat softly.

"I was just a bit….surprised to find so much muscle under here. Those pink shirts sure did hide a lot."

I held back the urge to say 'peony not pink!' as my eyelids grew heavy.

"They're meant to. No one ever expects the little blond boy in the dress shirt to a terrorist. Most think I can barely lift my own weight."

My breathing started to even out, as I felt a tickle down by my waist. Fingers. Traced the edge of my pants lightly.

"I'll never make that mistake again." Duo's voice was breathy and not quite even as he spoke and in the back of my mind I registered a…spike of something from him. Lust?!

Obviously my cognitive powers had been affected by the heat- maybe a nap would help. It was getting close to the hottest time of the day, when most people in the desert took a brief sleep in the first place.

Yes, sleep sounded like a wonderful idea, perfect for helping me get rid of the crazy notion that Duo Maxwell was lusting after me.

With my friend's strong fingers working gentle circles on my back I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

A/N: blushes I had this done and posted on my mailing list for a while now. I'm a baaaaaaaaad person!

Thanks for the reviews!

S.Tangerine


	3. Crisis of Faith

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam Pilots or the Gundam Wing franchise. If I did THIS would have been the result. Sucks, doesn't it? Bandi won't sell though.

Title: Temporary Insanity 3/10-ish

Author:sparkley- tangerine

Archive: and under sparkley-tangerine,

LiveJournal under stangerine88, ShenlongDeb's Gundam Wing Diaries

Cateory: Humor/Romance/ Slight OOC-mess?

Pairings: 2+4/4+2, mentioned 1x3/3x1

Rating: R? I dunno about these things.

Warnings: First-Person fic

Summary: After Heero bites the apparent dust, Quatre suffers from a momentary lapse of sanity and invites Duo to stay with him. The second lapse occurs when he doesn't kick him out after two weeks of idle boredom. Welcome to Hell Quatre Winner, welcome to Hell. 2+4/4+2, mentioned 1X3/3X1

Notes: This is the sequel/side- fic/other PoV of Cadaver Company. The Quatre and Duo story. The plot-bunny has spawned. You have beenwarned.

A/N: peeks out between fingersEr...yup, just a bit late, eh? I've got a reason though...well two actually. Illness and work. Both very valid and mean. You know you're working too hard when it's called double-overtime. My best buddy got my ass in gear to post this part. Threatened to burn me if I didn't edit it before going to work.

I love feedback of any kind. Flames are welcome- they can be used to keep me warm at night.

* * *

Temporary Insanity 

Chapter Three: Crisis of Faith

I can't believe I fell asleep with Duo Maxwell rubbing lotion on my naked back. What is wrong with me? Is my brain missing a valuable piece of equipment?

It's like whatever Supreme Being that rules the universe was having a wonderful time building little, ole me…… until he got distracted.

Now my libido is messed up.

I've been actively, if not openly, lusting after my braided friend ever since I'd laid eyes on him. How did I forget that? Especially in such situation!

Although my back feels unbelievably good. Duo is a god with his hands. Nice to know he's taken care of if we lose the war and he needs another……job. One with a better benefits plan and maybe a pension.

Oh Dear, he's rubbing off on me already.

It was unsurprisingly a bit awkward when I met Duo for breakfast. He had this strange guilty-shocked vibe about his body and I was just fatally embarrassed. Not a very good combination for flowing dinner conversations.

It was both a relief and a disappointment when Duo all but ran from the room at the end of the meal. I barely understood his excuse- Gundam mumble Fix, clear throat, Stuff isn't my first language.

Dressed in a simple dark grey t-shirt and khaki cargo shorts, I was preparing to force my embarrassment into exile- or pretend I wasn't blushing like mad under my sunburn- and go talk to my friend when Rashid stood and bodily dragged me from the room.

There had been a rather large current of anger, fear and just all-around distress coming from my second-in-command all morning, but I had simply pushed it aside. Last night had me thinking Duo was madly in lust with me- I was having a serious crisis of faith in terms of my belief in my Space Heart.

Turns out I need to have more confidence in myself. Figures.

I let the bigger man drag me down the corridor a bit before exasperation- and pride damn it, I am a Gundam pilot!- made me break his grip. In the nice Gundam Pilot way- no broken bones.

"Rashid, what is wrong with you? I can walk rather well on my own and my ability to follow another person is fairly decent as well."

The large Arab growled as he jerked open a heavy steel door and pointed into the room. Gundam pilot or no, this man had a way of making me feel like I'd done something particularly stupid.

I followed quietly.

The door was slammed shut- and locked! - before the angry grisly bear expression on Rashid's face faded into concern. He looked at me earnestly.

"Please do not look so distressed. I am merely concerned about your well-being Master Quatre."

Oooooh-kay. It was nice to have someone worry about me for a change- Father Winner was never very good at being paternal- but Rashid's brand of worrying usually came with a locked-away-for-your-own-good guarantee.

"I am quite fine, Rashid. There is no need for concern."

The stern look sent my way had me wondering if there really was anything to worry about and I had simply missed it. Wouldn't that have been a lovely topper to this week- one of the elite Gundam pilots missing the danger right under his nose?

Logic even said it had to be me.

"-are just concerned that Mr. Maxwell might have forced you into a situation that you are unappreciative of. He has made his sexual orientation very well known among the others and we have not missed his looks in your direction."

Wh-what?

What?!

What have I missed?! Again! Wasn't I supposed to be observant and intelligent and good at picking up on these sorts of things? Something else clicked in my head.

"His sexual what?!"

Rashid's already tanned skin darkened harshly. "It is quite obvious that Mr. Maxwell is homosexual. It is also easy to see that he desires…." Could that blush get any darker? "……..something other than friendship from you."

No. Way. Was this just a coincidence? That flash of lust last night and now Rashid warning me off Duo's…..

I gave him a disbelieving look. "You think that Duo is going to-to….to what?"

The Captain fidgeted, wringing his hands as he tried to answer me.

"Abdul and Auda have both hinted at the possibility of Mr. Maxwell ….'making a move' on you Master Quatre."

I snorted absently. "Oh, I wish he would."

It didn't really register in my mind that I'd said that out loud until I caught a glimpse of Rashid's face. His mouth was gapping open like his more basic brain functions had short-circuited.

Basically, he had this deranged, brain-dead expression that was more than slightly unnerving to see on such a large man.

I grew distinctively nervous. Since the room was rather void of anything remotely breakable, my mind fell back on its last defense against my nervousness.

I began to do the stupid-talk.

"Well- I- umm….not…..you see- oh damn it!"

The corners of Rashid's mouth began to twitch suddenly as his brain beeped back into function. The twinkle of amusement in his black eyes made me groan.

"Very eloquent, Master Quatre."

I fought the urge to glare like a sullen child or pout. Pouting was the spoiled man's signature move. I refused to pout.

"Shut up."

Rashid ignored my obvious embarrassment and began to question me.

"So any…moves made by Mr. Maxwell would not be…unwanted?"

"Didn't I just say so?" I grumbled, crossing my arms. I blinked suddenly. "Why aren't you condemning me? Or Duo for that matter? Not that I don't appreciate the absence of a lecture but do you not have some religious complications between your god and my choices?"

The larger man actually shrugged. "On the account of perhaps sounding like one of those free-spirited hippie types I apologize, but love is love Master Quatre. What you decide is between yourself and Allah and I have no right to condemn you without first facing my own sins."

Well. When you put it like that, everything almost sounds kind of nice. Accepting I guess is the term I'm looking for. Geez, if there were more people like Rashid in the world, it would certainly be a much better place.

I gave him my best smile.

"Thank you, my friend."

I received a formal nod in return before something that looked suspiciously like a Glint of Sheer Amusement bloomed in Rashid's black eyes.

"So…..when exactly will you be making YOUR move, Master Quatre?"

Ack!

Let's get one thing straight- it is not polite, decent or even remotely attractive to almost choke on your own tongue. It is also a very mean thing to make someone do so. Rashid will pay- later. I may need him for something important.

For now I shall simply have to put up with the teasing and utter mortification of someone actually knowing about my…crush.

"I'll have you know that I do not, in the near or distant future, have any plans of 'making a move' on Duo. So please, let's just forget about this conversation and continue on with our lives."

Rashid wasn't listening to me though. No one ever does these days. Instead his bushy eyebrows frowned as a look of unsure anger settled on his features.

"Has Mr. Maxwell rejected your advances already? Perhaps I should have words with him, Master Quatre?"

Dear, sweet- that was a horrible suggestion. I'm not sure what would be worst- Duo finding out about my feelings or Duo finding out about my feelings from Rashid.

I raised my hands in the air in a mock-surrender position and shook my head wildly. "No! There haven't been any advances of mine to reject. There won't be any either," I added at the man's opening mouth. "-that's the whole point of this conversation. Or at least my part of this conversation." I felt a stress headache forming at the back of my head.

Groaning, I rubbed the spot slowly. "Can we just not have this conversation, please?"

Reluctantly, my second-in-command agreed but the look in his eyes told me I had better keep an eye on my forty odd soldiers and what they said around Duo.

"Very well, Master Quatre."

Watching him leave, I decided it would probably be best if I simply stood watch around Duo himself.

* * *

There was something seriously the matter with Duo Maxwell. 

And I intended to find out what.

I had entered the hanger almost immediately after leaving the room in which Rashid and I had had out twisted heart-to-heart talk…thing, only to find Duo with his ass hanging out of Deathscythe's crotch. I'm not sure if it was Duo or Doctor G's 'brilliant' idea to put the mainframe for Duo's stealthy hyperjammers in that particular spot. Really though, no one has ever thought to try and shoot the Gundam in the crotch, so maybe it was brilliant idea.

Personally, I think it was just meant to be perverted.

Gah! Damned rope! I need more eye-foot coordination. Anyway.

Seeing Duo's pants molded against his very nice ass was not exactly the right image I needed to help me focus on keeping my…desires a secret. I took a deep breath and tried to act casual.

"Left HJ still acting up?"

Duo is a Master of Stealth and Creator of the Ways of the Sneak. I swear that boy hovers on the ground when he 'Goes Ghost'. Point being, Duo is one smooth operator.

So seeing Slick fumble with his wrench, drop it on his foot and smack himself in the head with him Gundam was a bit of a surprise.

I still laughed at him.

The glare I received in return was surprisingly mild.

"Quat, what have I told you about sneaking around me like that?"

I snickered at him, trying to curb my laughter. "Duo, I tripped over

that rope by the door and my own feet twice, cursing all the way. Not exactly stealth-mode."

Well, at least he looked a bit mollified. "Sorry man. Just a bit…high strung. We haven't had any missions for a while now."

I could understand that…if it were the truth. Duo is one of the most laid back people I know. It's very hard to faze him, especially when it comes to missions. Not to say he isn't dedicated- he is- but Duo doesn't suffer from performance anxiety at all.

He's confidant but not in that annoying cocky way that makes me want to smack Chang Wufei within an inch of his life. Honestly, who challenges an expert swordsman like Treize Kushrenada- who has nearly two decades of experience under his belt- to a sword fight and think they'll come out on top because they have justice backing them? Santa Claus has the power of snowflakes, wrapping paper and elves but I highly doubt that man could win in a duel against the Leader of OZ based on the moral laws of right and wrong.

But back to the topic at hand.

Duo had settled against the open hatch, fiddling with the wrench he'd picked back up. He didn't see my disbelieving look as I crossed to jump up and sit beside him. I cocked my head to the side and tried not to feel bad about what I was planning.

"You know, deception is almost like an emotion. Really, it's more like a series of emotions. Nervousness at being caught, resolution at finally deciding to deceive, anxiousness at finishing the action and finally guilt for completing it so skillfully." I blinked at him seriously. "You want to tell me what's really bothering you?"

Violet eyes blazed angrily. "I don't lie!"

I nodded in agreement. "I know, but you are a pro at misdirection and twisting words around to fit your needs. I'm sure you feel exactly like you said….high-strung……and I'm sure that the lack of missions is making you wary but it's not the reason for your…restlessness at the moment."

I paused before bullying on. "Perhaps the doctors are simply waiting for Heero to show himself again before sending us out. Or maybe he has some information we need to wait to receive."

Duo scowled at me. I had never seen the other pilot so irritated, especially at myself.

"Q-man, for the last time- Heero's dead." He gestured jerkily. "For as long as I've known him, that guy has been trying to die. He just doesn't- didn't- he just didn't have the balls to kill himself without the order."

I sat back in surprise. "That's a horrible thing to say."

He shrugged tightly. "That's how I feel. I can't believe in something I can't see, hear, taste, smell or feel Quatre."

I know I glared at him. No I Glared, with a capital g. "My Space Heart might not have always worked, Duo Maxwell but it has yet to be wrong."

Duo huffed. "He blew himself up, Quatre. I could see if he'd been shot- the guy sets his own broken bones for Christ's sake- but he didn't. His Gundam when Ka-Boom! That sort of implies that there a little pieces of Heero scattered all over that site in Siberia!"

With a rather dramatic ending, Duo tossed the wrench down, swearing as it bounced into the open hatch at Deathscythe's bottom.

A spurt of warm oil smacked my chest with a wet sound, making me freeze in disbelief as a rather small hose sprayed motor oil all over the place like a line possessed.

Duo's sparse curses turned into a litany of every bad word he knew as the oil covered the floor, the Gundam and me. I reached out quickly and snagged the dancing hose, cutting off the oil supply with a kink in the line. It wasn't hard to secure the end back in its rightful spot before picking up the abused wrench and handing it to a meek Duo.

Oil dripped from my hair and coated my shirt. My pants were spotted.

Duo was spotless.

"Sorry Quat."

I gave him a weary smile before reaching up on my shoulders and pulling the t-shirt up over my head. Halfway through I felt that same spike from last night.

Pure lust.

Holy, freaking God. I was right. It wasn't just a bloody dream……Duo wanted my body. In a very carnal 'gimme, gimme' kind of way.

Huh.

As soon as I felt the rather large spike, it was suppressed…..because he knew I could sense his emotions. I composed myself as I held up the ruined clothes and with a shrug threw it on the floor.

I could almost feel those eyes on me. I looked up, innocent as can be.

"What?"

Duo's wine colored eyes skimmed down over my boy like a damn laser, heating me up. I could almost see him struggling with himself before his voice came out rather husky.

"Why are you so white?"

I almost pouted. My lips simply became….poutier.

"Survival instinct."

Duo does the cutest confused expressions. Some people just look constipated when they do that.

"What?"

I looked down at my body with a grimace. The sunburn was mostly red but some patches had already started to turn a golden brown color. I made a face. I was going to be a gigantic walking stripe. A candy cane.

Actually, it was more like splotches. Like those disgusting suckers old people were fond of giving out at Halloween. Those ones that were white and green and orange. Ew.

"You stay covered up in the desert, Duo. There's no such thing as sunbathing or natural tanning because the heat is simply too harsh." I looked at my greasy shirt with a wry grin. "Although, I'm starting to think you dislike me wearing any shirts."

I expected an off-beat remark or a crude suggestion. I was prepared to see Duo's face all but explode into a near glowing blush.

Well, this could be interesting.

I stretched innocently and was rewarded when Duo's blush deepened and his eyes turned away.

A sudden idea burst into life in my head at the sight of my friend's red stained cheeks. Perhaps the best way to outmaneuver the Maganaucs was to 'make the first move.'

Hm.

* * *

A/N: Here's a treat: A preview-thing of the next part. enjoy. 

Chapter Four: Hell-Quat.

In which Duo sees a side of Quatre he never knew he had. It was...kinda hot.

Thanks for the reviews!

S.Tangerine


	4. HellQuat

A/N: God another cringe worthy late update. I need a day planner. Or a PA. Or a better work ethic. Or to win the lottery. Or-

Well, you get my drift.

_This chapter is dedicated to __**Cristalake**__ for her lovely reviews that got my ass back in gear!_

* * *

Chapter Four: Hell-Quat

Contrary to my somewhat- alright extremely- girly appearance might say, I have fallen victim to one of the most common male stereotypes ever known- I love my mode of transportation.

I wasn't as protective of it as Chang Wufei, or as committed to it as Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton, hell, I wasn't even as fanatic about my Gundam as Duo but it was known among the Maganaucs that Sandrock belonged to me and anyone who touched my mobile suit without permission would regret it.

Funny how nobody ever passed that little tidbit onto _Duo._

It'd been just over two weeks since the scene in Siberia and only yesterday since I found out my braided comrade was harboring yummy feelings of lust for my body. I had an inkling of what I wanted to do, and an even fainter idea of how to achieve that but anything past that stage of my self-imposed mission was stuck at 'no-go'.

With breakfast out of the way, and another dark blue cotton tee on, I decided that working on upping Sandrock's maximum speed would be the best use of the day.

I should have figured out something was wrong when five of my Maganucs turned back around and ran the other way at my mere presence. Like I'd said before, I wasn't the scariest looking guy around, so my intimidation factor was sort of non-existent.

The last few corridors towards the hanger were oddly deserted, considering the fact that our little base held two Gundams and a little over forty mobile suits. They all needed regular maintenance to work at full efficiency against OZ.

With trepidation and a healthy amount of anxiety, I crept towards the hanger door and cracked it open.

Silence.

My brows crinkled. Well, nothing seemed to be wrong with the picture, bar the complete lack of sound, and just enough tension left my shoulders as I eased the door open and slipped in.

My eyes scanned the large space quickly, finding everything in place before something bright caught my glance.

No….

I froze at the sight before me, mouth open and eyes wide, as the image before me finally caught up with my brain.

Someone- three guesses who and the first two didn't count- had painted splotches onto Sandrock. Fuchsia splotches- in exactly the same spots as my healing sunburn.

Only one person had seen my whole sunburn. Hell, only one person was crazy enough to paint my Gundam a specific shade of pink.

I growled a growl that seemed to echo loudly in the spacious hanger.

Duo Maxwell was in Deep Shit.

I should have seen this coming, it had been nearly two days since his last prank and I had suddenly become one of his favorite targets.

But this was going too far.

I approached my defiled suit in a state of moderate shock. The paint had been left open on the floor, right beside a bucket of soapy water and a few tools. Evidence to the crime.

My very skin seemed to tingle as my body became hyper-aware of the area around me and my ears picked up on the soft brush of boots against concrete.

I turned around sharply to see the manically grinning Pilot Zero Two just fifteen feet away.

"Hey-ya Quat! How do you like the new paint job?"

The shit-eating grin slid of Duo's face as my blood-pressure skyrocketed.

"Duo Maxwell." I growled lowly.

My braided friend held up his hands as if the motion of innocent surrender would save him.

I chuckled darkly at his panicked expression. "You are in so much trouble-"

"Now Quatre, it was only a harmless joke."

I threw the bucket of water at him.

Duo yelped as the harmless plastic contraption flew over his head, dousing him with cold soapy water. The bucket landed some ten feet behind him with an echoing thud.

"Okay." He said nervously. "I can see that you're angry."

I threw the near empty paint can next.

Duo jumped away from the flying paint, breathing heavily with anxiety. "Okay perhaps angry isn't a strong enough word…"

"You think?" I demanded, almost shaking in suppressed fury. "I have no idea what in the hell goes through you're mind whenever you think up stupid shit like this Duo, but touching Sandrock was the last damn straw!"

A spark of anger lit Duo's eyes as he stopped trying to find somewhere to hide.

"It was just a harmless prank, Quatre. You don't have to be such a tight-ass."

I could have cheerfully kicked _his ass_ at the moment. "Just like taking all of my shirts was harmless? I was perfectly accepting of your methods of easing your tension when these…pranks began. I've even stopped a few of my men from acting on their homicidal urges in the last two weeks. I even let it slide when our jokes caused me bodily harm! But this….you do not mess with my Gundam."

Duo crossed his arms angrily, rolling expressive violet eyes. "I'm sorry! I didn't know that the nasty little street rat wasn't allowed to touch Master Winner's most wonderful Gundam."

I glared. "You know that isn't the reason. I cannot believe you're even bringing that up against me when you know I could care less where you came from."

Furious at my friend's childish attitude, I kicked Sandrock's massive foot. Stupid idea but pride wouldn't let me cringe at the pain.

I turned back around to face him, stomping a bit away from my Gundam. That left me without anything to throw. It was very fortunate that Duo was looking distinctively contrite.

"What if I had a mission?" I snapped angrily, out of ammo. "The fear our Gundams create is a very large part of our collective strategy. A soldier's worst fear is that fear will cripple him on the battlefield. How will anyone take me seriously if I have a _pink polka-dotted Gundam_ blowing up their base?!"

Duo raised his hand slightly in the air. "Technically, he's not polka-dotted."

I miraculously found a socket wrench at my foot and hurled the thing at Duo's stupid braided head.

Unfortunately he ducked.

I strode towards my annoying friend, silently daring him to step back from me. He didn't, even when I was inches from his face. My anger was still there, pulsing underneath the calm exterior my father had forced upon me at a young age. It was harder to keep out of my voice as I spoke to him. "Let's get this one thing straight, you can pull all the pranks and jokes and whatever else pops into your head on us. You can even target me solely if it'll make you feel better- but you never ever defile my Gundam like that again. Or next time it'll be Deathscythe that's a certain shade of pink."

Duo held my gaze, his expression slack and unreadable. For a moment, I was sure he was going to smack me, even as I watched a startling flush rising in his cheeks.

Then my mind finally took the time to register the feelings that were swirling through my empathy and my own temperature began to rise.

We were still inches apart, practically breathing the same air, soaking up each other's warmth in the big, empty hanger. I licked my suddenly dry lips, and Duo's gaze snapped to my mouth.

My head tilted slightly as he leaned in with a groan and said, "I'm so going to hell….."

Hell was probably the furthest thing from my mind at that moment. The same could be said for basic body functions like breathing and keeping up a pulse. The swirling tendrils of lust flowing from Duo's body increased tenfold at the touch of skin on skin. Or rather, lips on lips.

A part of my mind distantly kept track of how close we were, the increase in body heat and our quickening breaths. A larger part of my mind was crowing with glee and slobbering for more in a very demanding way.

I didn't even realize I had my hands fisted in the damp, black material of Duo's shirt until I heard fabric strain and the arms around my waist tightened wonderfully. My lips parted slightly, my lungs burning for O2 and Duo took that as permission to deepen our spontaneous kiss.

Not that I was going to complain. He tasted faintly of the bitterness of black coffee and the sweet flavor of my favorite strawberry jam. My temperature continued to rise as his slick tongue began to slowly coax mine into movement.

My fingers locked together in the loose hair at the base of Duo's head as his hands slipped up and under my dark t-shirt. Even with my already alarming rise in temperature, Duo's hands burned.

Hotter than the heat of the desert, everything we shared was warmth and passion- the kiss, the touches, the emoti-

I pulled back with a sharp gasp, forgetting about my fingers curled in Duo's hair. His head jerked forward suddenly, bringing our foreheads together in a brutal smack. Surprise and pain had Duo's hands leaving my skin to clamp on his face.

Guilt flooded through my veins as I realized what had almost happened. I had practically fed of Duo's most private emotions, without any filter at all. Lust still tingled and burned under my skin as I tried to get my head together and stop panting.

"Quatre? What's- you okay?"

Damn, the huskiness in Duo's voice was enough to make my knees weak. I swallowed and tried to explain…something. "We-we had to stop."

The hand he had on his forehead was quickly removed as I watched Duo rub the back of his head sheepishly. "Heh, we were kinda getting out of hand."

How could he be so calm about this? We've only known each other for two weeks straight, and were barely acquaintances before that. Now we're making out in the middle of empty mobile suit hangers.

The silence between us stretched, and even though I couldn't see the tension in Duo's form, I could feel it, and it was setting my own nerves off balance.

Finally, I huffed and ran a hand through my surprisingly tangled hair.

"Duo…." I began, frustrated. "What in the hell…?"

Violet eyes blinked once, twice, three times before my question registered. A half smile quirked his lips. "It's just, you were _pissed_ man…. And it was kinda hot."

A surprised giggle escaped my lips at the very thought. My pissy mood swings turned him on? Was anyone else confused?

Oh good.

I struggled to find my center, my calm in the storm as Duo smirked that sexy smirk at me. I caught sight of the dented paint can just over his shoulder and fought a blush.

"I'm sorry I threw that paint can at you. I'm not usually so….irate."

Duo laughed loudly, pushing some of his wet bangs out of his face.

"God, imagine if you were- I'd have jumped you ages ago." He glanced over his shoulder too before turning back. "Besides, it's the socket wrench I was worried about."

I couldn't stop the burning in my cheeks or the shame that welled up inside me. My father would have been so shamed……

Duo bounced forward, obviously not fearful of any metal projectiles anymore, and grabbed my shoulders in a steady, reassuring grip.

"Quat, there's nothing to be embarrassed over. It's actually kinda awesome to know there a Hell-Quat buried underneath all that nice guy."

A strange emotion overcame Duo's face as I watched him let go and back up a bit. He was suddenly uneasy. "Unless you didn't like- um, I mean if you don't plant on that side of the fence…"

I saw where this was going, feeling more than a bit stunned. Duo was nervous. Nervous! About kissing me.

I laughed- I couldn't help it- and touched his wrist gently. His uncertainty relaxed me oddly enough. I wasn't the only clueless one here.

What a relief.

"I assure you, Duo I liked it. Very much."

His grin was infectious. I was practically giddy from his sudden surge of happiness, excitement and relief.

Quick as a snake Duo darted in and pressed a chaste but firm kiss on my lips before pulling back and flipping his hand over mine, linking our fingers.

"Come on man, let's clean up my mess before anyone can see your defiled Sandrock. And I swear, no more pranks."

I let him drag me along, baffled by his sudden turnabout. And skeptical.

"Really?" I asked, letting my doubts color my tone. A wicked gleam lit Duo's violet eyes as he turned to look at me.

"Hey, now I don't have to show off to get your attention."

I couldn't help but gap.

That son of a-

* * *

A/N: Probably just a few more chapters- maybe 2 or 3 tops- then I'll be starting 'Medical Leave' the next arc in this series. The Wufei/Sally installment if you will.

Thanks for the reviews!

S. Tangerine


End file.
